Talk:Nobuyuki Sugou/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180805215111
Let me explain on who is this guy, ok I was watching the anime Sword Art Online, which is the first season season that was available on Netflix um... and I was talking to Miru96 about this character Nobuyuki Sugou and I explained why I dislike him and I didn’t get response of the idea for him and I added my own idea for him, I’m going on a bit tension here um.... I’m going to explain the concept of this character because it’s such an obscure version or obscure character um.... sword art online is a series set in like the Non to distance future and the idea is that virtual reality has envanced so much that you can play video games in person not just like with oh it looks real no as in you can actually go into a machine hook it up and have your actual conscience enter into a digital format and you appear as a character in this virtual reality, like it’s really deep and everything and the idea is that of course what do we do with this ground breaking technology? We turned them into video games! Um.... sword art online came out, it’s one of the very first of these games it’s very popular almost like world of Warcraft stuff um and like hundreds and thousands of people singed up for the first day and they all logged on and everyone has a good day, until sudden reavel is made by the guy who created the game is actually insane and he wants to become a god so he programmed the game that once you enter you cannot exit there is no way to log out of it so essentially everyone who uses it with essentially in the comatose vegetive state when their consciences is in the game in real life is now trapped in that vegetive state and it’s really fucked up because it’s like if you die in the game you die in real life because as soon as your character dies in the game it says that the headset sends an electric shock into the body that kills the brain if you try to remove the helmet like say some one in the real world panics like oh my god get it off we gotta take him to the hospital! Shock goes the head your dead so he literally has hundreds and thousands of people in the game hostage but the only way anyone can get out is if someone can beat the game for 100% every boss and beat the final boss everyone gets to go home. And the anime follows the story of one character Kirito and essentially his adventures in this thing and I really love his story because A the concept is really fucking cool I love the concept um....B I love the way they handled the characters in the story arc because it’s shows it’s not just like oh they’re gonna go through it and stuff, No in depth like there are large gaps of between each episodes and when you take everything into account I think it states that they were in the game for like 3 years before the game was defeated and everyone was set free and in those 3 years you see these characters formed a relationships like he falls in love with this other character Asuna and essentially in the game I believe is going to spend the rest of their lives in this game they get married in the game they actually formed a relationship and it takes the time to build a relationship and it’s so well done and I love it um... and it’s such a good series so anyways what does all of this has to do with this character? Whell he’s not the villain I just described the one who wants to become a god no no no no no he is something else, in the same end of the first order which is that because the seasons is plot into 2 story arc kind of like Once Upon A Time but I’ll explain that later.